Love Live! The School Idol Movie 2: 5 Musical-Action Adventures! / Script
(The Tokyo MX Movies logo pops up) (Fades into black, then it fades into white, then Honoka Kousaka walks in the background) Honoka Kousaka: (waving) Hello, viewers! (puts her hand down) ''This is the sequel to our movie, Love Live! The School Idol Movie. It is called ''(after "called" is said, the logo pops up) ''Love Live! The School Idol Movie 2: 5 Musical-Action Adventures! The movie will start now! ''(after when "now" is said, she puts her arms to the left and walks, then we see a movie screen and it zooms into it, then the movie really starts) (Cut to Tokyo, where the girls are, there are citizens walking in the background, then it cuts to inside of a building, where the girls are, there are citizens walking in the background) (The girls are also walking) Honoka Kousaka: This place is so amazing! (runs while putting her arms out like a bird) '' Eli Ayase: Hey! Can we see the statue of liberty? ''(points to the statue of liberty) Kotori Minami: Alright, sure! (The girls walk to the statue of liberty, then Nico Yazawa touches it) Maki Nishikino: Nico, don't touch that! (points to a sign that says "no touching") Nico Yazawa: Come on, Maki, I love touching Nico~ (Maki pulls her away from the statue of liberty) Maki Nishikino: Don't touch it again, okay, Nico? Nico Yazawa: (feeling deppresed) ''Okay, Maki. Nozomi Toujou: Ooh! A place where you can tell fortunes? Sweet! ''(the girls grab each others hands, then they go to the fortune-telling place) (Inside of the fortune-telling place, there is a girl telling fortunes to a boy) Fortune Telling Girl: Your wish is my command! (the orb then shoots out a purple beam, which makes the girls surprised, especially Nozomi) Nozomi Toujou: Come on! Let's go in line! Eli Ayase: Nozomi, I don't think- Nozomi Toujou: (yelling) ''Shut up, Eli! ''(Eli frowns, then the girls head in line, then Honoka finds a poster with musical notes on it, saying "Muse will come back by Honoka Kousaka") Honoka Kousaka: Girls, Eli Ayase, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Toujou, Hanayo Koizumi, and Nico Yazawa: (all yelling) ''What?! Honoka Kousaka: I think we should bring back Muse! ''(the girls are then surprised after this, then they go crazy) ''I think we should stop! ''(the girls are still going crazy) (yelling) ''STOP!!!!!!! ''(the girls stop going crazy) (The girls find a portal) Nico Yazawa: Hey guys, look! There's a portal Nico~ Maki Nishikino: Nico, I don't think- Nico Yazawa: Shut up and let's go Nico~ Honoka Kousaka: (yelling) ''Nico, NOOO!! ''(the girls grab each others hand, getting into the portal, the portal then leads to Los Angeles) Honoka Kousaka, Eli Ayase, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Toujou, and Hanayo Koizumi: (yelling) ''NICO!!! Nico Yazawa: I'm sorry, I forgot about what will happen! Maki Nishikino: I don't care, Nico! Wait! The portal's still there! ''(the portal starts to shrink) ''Quick! Let's get in there before the portal completely shrinks! ''(the portal completely shrinks and the girls try to get to it before it does right away) '' Honoka Kousaka: Thanks a lot, Nico! Now we're trapped here! Eli Ayase: Wait! I have some ''(whispers) ''pllllaaannnnsssss Honoka Kousaka: What are they?! Tell us tell us tell uuuus! ''(during this, she hops during every "tell us") Eli Ayase: Honoka, Kotori, and Umi, you must find a ship, hot-wire it, and get in the ship, that must take you back to Tokyo. Rin and Hanayo, you must find an inter-dimensional door, then use it to get back to Tokyo. Maki and Nico, you must disguise as winged elephants. And Nozomi and I will crawl through a sewage pipe to a sludge barge, got it, girls? Honoka Kousaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Toujou, Hanayo Koizumi, and Nico Yazawa: Got it!/Got it Nico~ (More coming soon...) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Love Live Category:Alivia Champ's Ideas Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols